1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a folding travel support device and method for using the same. More particularly, the present invention provides a short use readily disposable compact support platform for use during travel, particularly but not limited to travel on public conveyances.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are many instances when users routinely have a beverage, food, or other item that requires a stable platform when not in an active-carry use, but where there is no such platform available. For example, trying to read on the bus or train while commuting in transit while balancing a beverage in-hand or on a non-suitable surface is both a constant annoyance and dangerous.
Known are permanently affixed-fold-down cup holders in planes, automobiles, and trains. Unfortunately, these are often not present on commuter-specific transportation modes—commonly a metro-type train—in view of their cost, ease of breakage, difficulty in fixing (following breakage), and for other economical and practical reasons.
As a result, no stable platform is available to a user. There currently exists no device that removably attaches to multiple environments, stably supports cups, cans or other items, and can be folded flat in a compact shape for transport in a briefcase, backpack, jacket pocket, for otherwise for convenient transportation and storage when not in use.
A number of extant patents provide for an ability to hold a container and be folded away when not in use, but these all involve permanent attachment to the vehicle. These include U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,649,270 and 4,530,480.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,051,428 shows a mechanism that can be removably attached to a ladder through a clamping device. The flexible nature of the mount on this device provides auto-leveling when stationary, but would prove dangerously unstable when applied to a moving structure such as a bus or a train.
Likewise, U.S. Pat. No. 4,887,784 attached to a supporting member with a clamp and a series of thumbscrews provided for adjustability. These attachment and adjustment elements are rigid and bulky, and consequently, cannot be easily folded flat for storage in a brief case or jacket pocket when not in use.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,984,722 and 5,280,870 both show adjustable cup holders that fold, and provides removability, but contain a number of moving parts, hinges, pins, and the like that require expensive manufacture and assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,833,194 shows a cup holder that can be affixed to a car window, but is not suitable for a wide variety of differing mount position, such as would be required for someone facing a number of differing configurations. Again, the design consists of a plethora of manufactured parts.
Likewise, U.S. Pat. No. 6,409,137 is designed specifically for attachment to the folded tray table of an airline seat, and is not suitable for other public transportation applications.
Alternately there have been a number of inventions relating to container carriers that can be manufactured from folded, stamped, stiff or corrugated cardboard, but these have been designed to be carried by hand for transportation of multiple containers, rather than to be used to create a stable platform for use.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,744,704 is a typical example of this type. It provides easy carriage of multiple cans or bottles, but does not provide a way to support them while drinking and reading a paper, or other activity that requires the use of the user's hands. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,738,217 and 6,230,882 accomplish similar goals through differing methods.
These references do not combine (1) the ability to be quickly and removably mount to a variety of configurations, (2) the ability to stably support a beverage container or other item and (3) the ability to be manufactured cheaply by substantially stamping and folding a sheet of stiff, flat material such as paper, cardboard, or plastic.